En una semana
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Kenny a vendido a Butters por error a cambio de drogas. Trent y Kenny tendrán que recuperar a Butters antes de que los Stotch vuelvan. (Foto de portada Clover).
1. Lunes

_P.M. 20:37. Lunes_

_Punto de vista de Butters._

Trent parecía tener algo de prisa por irse a algún sitio, cogió las llaves de su moto, llamaron al timbre antes de que Trent me dijese algo, entonces fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola. - saludo Kenny.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?, tengo prisa. -

-No quiero nada de ti, solo vengo a ver a Butters. - Kenny me miro con una sonrisa, yo le mire sonriéndole también.

-Entonces no te importara llevártelo un rato, no puede quedarse solo. - dijo Trent.

-Ningún problema. - dijo Kenny, Trent se fue, y yo me fui con Kenny.

-¿Adonde vamos?. - le pregunte.

-Solo te lo diré si no se lo dices a nadie. -

-Lo prometo. -

-Veras, vamos a ver a unos hombres...que me tienen que dar algo.

-¿Y que es?. -

-Bueno...es como una medicina. -

-¿Te estas muriendo?. -

-No, no es nada de eso, solo que esa medicina me gusta mucho. -

-¿Podre tomarla yo también?. -

-No puedes, por que...solo la gente de cierta edad puede tomarla, y tu solo tienes 12 años.

-¿Entonces cuando tenga 16 puedo tomarla? -

-Pues...no lo se... -

-Pero tu me has dicho que cuando sea mas mayor puedo tomarla. -

-Bueno...es que ha algunas personas no les sienta demasiado bien. -

-¿Y a ti si?. -

-Pues...cuando se me pasa el efecto de la medicina me pongo un poco enfermo.

-Ah, ¿entonces es una medicina mala?. -

-No del todo, ya hemos llegado. -

Era una casa algo alejada de South Park, la casa parecía algo vieja. En la puerta había un tipo que impedía el paso hacia dentro, daba algo de miedo, Kenny hablo con el y le dejo pasar. Entre con el a la casa, estaba muy sucia y tenia algunas cosas rotas.

-Esperame aquí, ahora mismo salgo. - me dijo Kenny.

-Vale. -

Kenny entro a una habitación y cerro la puerta, parecía que estuviese hablando con alguien. Me di cuenta de que había un tipo tirando en el suelo, desmayado, tenia una cuerda atada en el brazo y una aguja clavada en el brazo, eso me pareció raro. Kenny salio de la habitación despidiéndose del hombre que había dentro.

-Ya podemos irnos. - me dijo Kenny, tenia una bolsa en la mano con cosas dentro.

-¿A donde vamos ahora?. -

-Al parque. - cuando llegamos al parque, nos sentamos en un banco. Kenny caso de la bolsa una aguja y un liquido con aspecto extraño.

-¿Que es eso?. - le pregunte.

-Algo para los mayores. - Kenny metió el liquido dentro de la aguja, se ato fuertemente una cuerda en un brazo y se inyecto el liquido. Se quedo quieto sin moverse, eso me asusto. Hasta que empezó a vomitar.

_Punto de vista de Trent__._

_P.M. 21:45_

Estaba deseando llegar a casa, deje mi moto aparcada delante de la puerta del garaje. Entre en la casa de mis tíos, ya que volverían el lunes siguiente, me toco cuidar a Butters.

-Butters, ya he llegado. - no me respondió, ya casi era hora de que se fuese a dormir. No estaba en su habitación, tampoco en la cocina ni en el baño. Seguramente seguiría con Kenny. Salí a buscarlo, ya que al día siguiente había clase.

_Punto de vista de Butters._

_P.M. 22:31_

-Kenny...vámonos...ya es muy tarde. - intentaba llamar la atención de Kenny, pero solo caminaba tambaleándose como un zombie, me asustaba al verlo así.

Estaba apunto de irme a casa, pero un coche paso paso delante de Kenny, casi atropellándolo.

-¿Y nuestro dinero?. - le pregunto a Kenny un tipo que salio del coche.

¿Eh?. - Kenny seguía confuso.

-Nuestro dinero, donde esta. ¿No creerías que te llevarías la mercancía gratis?. -

-¿Eh?, llevaos al crio. -

-Como quieras. - dijo el hombre acercándose a mi.

-No quiero. - le dije al hombre cuando me obligaba a subirme al coche.

-Harás lo que yo te diga a partir de ahora. - Me taparon la boca para que no hablase y me subieron al coche a la fuerza.

_Punto de vista de Trent_

_P.M. 23:32_

Por fin encontré a Kenny, pero Butters no estaba con el, eso me pareció raro.

-¿Donde esta Butters?. - le pregunte.

-Uy...creo que...me lo he dejado olvidado por hay. - me respondió.

-¿Donde?. -

-Por hay...no estoy seguro. -

-Siempre tan útil. - Me lleve a Kenny a casa, le ordene que se diese una ducha con agua fría y después le di un café.

_P.M. 23:56_

-¿No me vas a decir donde esta Butters?. -

-...Si... - Kenny parecía algo triste y arrepentido.

-¿Y donde esta?. -

-...Lo he vendido... -

-¿QUE HAS HECHO QUE?. -

-...Venderlo...

-¿Y ESO PORQUE?. -

-Por algo de droga...lo siento... -

-¿Que lo sientes?, mas lo vas a sentir cuando te mate. ¿A quien lo has vendido?.

-A unos tipos que conozco desde hace tiempo. - Kenny fue conmigo para indicarme donde estaban.


	2. Martes - Primera parte

_00:12. A.M. Martes._

_Punto de vista de Kenny._

-¿Seguro que es aquí?. - me pregunto Trent.

-Si, es aquí. - le conteste.

Trent se acerco a la puerta y llamo. Abrió la puerta un tipo grande con cara malhumorada.

-¿Que queréis?. - dijo el tipo.

- Vengo a por el niño que os habéis llevado. -

-¿Que niño?, aquí no hay ningún niño. - Trent cogió al tipo por sorpresa y le apunto con su navaja en el cuello

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a repetir la pregunta?. -

-Se lo han llevado para la subasta. - dijo por fin el tipo.

-¿Que subasta?. - pregunte.

-Subastan menores en el viejo teatro cerrado, las subastas son todos los jueves a partir de las doce de la noche. Se entra por la puerta trasera.

Trent soltó al tipo y nos fuimos. Al llegar a la casa de los Stotch Trent se sentó en el sofá se saco un paquete de cigarrillos de bolsillo y se encendió uno.

-Creía que habías dejado de fumar. - dije.

-Callate. -

-Se lo prometiste a Butters. -

El día que Butters cumplía 11 años, tuvo un accidente. Un coche lo atropello y se dio a la fuga, Butters estuvo varios días en el hospital. Trent le prometió que dejaría de fumar.

_-¿Seguro que lo harás?. - pregunto Butters._

_-Te lo prometo. - le contesto Trent_

_-¿De verdad de la buena?. - _

_-Que si. - _

_-¿Me lo prometes. - _

_-Te lo prometo de verdad. - _

_-Entonces necesitaremos un documento que no diga. - _

_-¿Un documento?. - _

Trent se saco un papel del bolsillo que ponía.

-Yo Trent Boyett me comprometo a dejar de fumar como regalo de cumpleaños de Butters Stotch. -

-Lo leyó unas cinco veces y se lo volvió a guardar. Apago el cigarro en la mesa y salio por la puerta, sin decir nada.


	3. Martes - Segunda parte

_01:12 A:M_

_Punto de vista de Kenny_

Trent llevaba desde hace un rato haciendo llamadas, no sabia si Trent había conseguido algo.

-...¿Entonces que hacemos ahora?. - le dije

-No lo se. - se sentó en el sofá llamando a otra persona.

-¿A quien llamas?. - Trent no me hizo caso y siguió hablando por el teléfono.

**Esa misma hora, en otra parte.**

_Punto de vista de Butters_

Desde hace rato que ya me secuestraron, Kenny no pudo ayudarme. Estoy en una especie de sótano con otros niños de casi mi misma edad. Hace algo de frío, también hay muchas camas.

-Hola. - me saludo una chica con el pelo corto y moreno. Solo tenia unas bragas puestas y una camiseta que le iba grande, ya que estaba enseñando un hombro. También me fije en que estaba bien dotada, cosa que Kenny me enseño a que me fijase en esas cosas.

-¿Como te llamas?. - me pregunto, ella tenia una voz suave.

-Butters. - le dije.

-Yo soy Clover, ¿como te han secuestrado?. -

-Estaba con un amigo, después llegaron unos tipos con un coche y me obligaron a irme con ellos. - Clover debía tener mi edad mas o menos.

-Yo estaba con mi hermano mayor y un amigo suyo, yo me despiste alejándome de ellos y me secuestraron.

-¿Y cuanto llevas aquí?. - le pregunte.

-Dos días, creo. -

-¿Como se llama tu hermano?. -

-Josh Meyers. -

-Seguro que te esta buscando. - No conocía a ese tal Josh, pero me sonaba de algo.

_01: 32 - A:M_

_Punto de vista de Josh_

Hace dos días que se llevaron a mi hermana pequeña, Clover. Trent no para de llamarme, me rindo y respondo a su llamada.

-¿Que quieres ahora?. - le respondo de mala gana.

-Tienes que ayudarme. - me dice.

-¿Y por que iba a hacer eso?.

-Meyers, no me jodas y ayudame. -

-Ya tengo suficientes problemas, no me molestes con los tuyos. - le colgué, tenia que empezar a buscar a mi hermana, pero no tenia ninguna pista por donde empezar.

_08:12 - A:M_

_Punto de vista de Trent._

Cada vez que llamaba a Josh, no contestaba a mis llamadas. Estaba bastante cansado de estar despierto tantas horas. Kenny estaba en la cocina desayunando en la cocina, me tumbe en el sofá para dormir un rato.


	4. Miercoles

Miércoles

_09:14 A:M_

_Punto de vista de Trent_

Desperté y me levante del sofá, mire al reloj. No había dormido mas de una hora, creía que dormiría mas tiempo.

-Por fin te despiertas. - me dijo Kenny.

-Tampoco he dormido tanto. - le dije.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que querías?. - era Josh, por fin había aparecido.

-Su hermana también a sido secuestrada. - dijo Kenny.

-¿Donde esta Mark?. - le pregunte a Josh.

-No lo se. -

-Solo tenemos hasta mañana por la tarde para pensar algo. - dijo Kenny.

-¿Como que hasta mañana por la tarde?. - no sabia a que se refería.

-Hoy es miércoles, has dormido todo un día. -

_09:34 A:M_

_Punto de vista de Clover_

Butters estaba dormido, solo había hablado con el. Los otros niños eran muy callados. No se que querían los secuestradores de nosotros, solo unos niños.

Cuando me secuestraron me obligaron a bajar a este sótano, a los dos días llego Butters.

_10:16 A:M_

_Punto de vista de Mark_

Mi padre se ha cabreado esta mañana, y encima no he tenido la culpa de eso. No me ha dejado desayunar, así que tengo que robar mi desayuno.

El tipo de la tienda sigue medio dormido, robarle sera fácil. Robare unas cervezas y unos bocadillos.

Cuando acabe de desayunar, Trent me estaba llamando al teléfono.

-¿Que pasa cabrón?. - le conteste.

-No me llames así. - me dijo. - Necesito que vengas.

-Vale, voy. -

Cuando llegue a la casa de los Stotch, estaba Trent algo molesto, Kenny comiendo algo y Josh con pinta de cabreado. Espero que no haya sido por mi.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?. - pregunte extrañado.

-Han secuestrado a Butters. - dijo Kenny.

-¿...Quien es Butters?. - en serio que no sabia quien era Butters.

-Es el primo de Trent. - me dijo Kenny.

Estuvimos toda la tarde ideando un plan para rescatar a Butters, lo único que no sabíamos es donde estaba Clover.


	5. Jueves - final

_Jueves_

_22:18 P:M_

_Punto de vista de Clover_

Hace unos minutos, un señor bajo al sótano donde estábamos Butters y yo. Nos llevaron a un especie de teatro viejo, Butters fue el primero en salir al escenario.

_Punto de vista de Trent_

Conseguí entran en la subasta sin que nadie se diese cuenta, me hice pasar por un guardaespaldas de un tipo rico. La subasta empezó hace rato, por suerte Butters lo había comprado el tipo al que protegía. Solo tenia que matar al tipo rico y llevarme a Butters.

_23:04 P.M_

_Punto de vista de Clover_

Por fin Butters y yo salimos de ese sitio, mi hermano había venido a buscarme.

Josh llamo a la policía avisando sobre la subasta, y todos los menores volvieron a sus casa con sus familias. Y los hombres que nos secuestraron irán a la cárcel.

_Punto de vista de Butters_

Cuando llegaron mis padres, hicimos como si no hubiese pasado nada. Nadie volvió a hablar de aquello. Y Kenny dejo de tomar drogas, y Clover y yo empezamos como pareja.


End file.
